Space is often a constraint when it comes to setting up a work area. It is beneficial to have a work table that can be stowed when not in use. Various collapsible work tables are known in the art; however, there remains a need for an improved collapsible work table that is easier to operate, is more compact when stowed, and has improved safety features to prevent inadvertent collapsing of the work surface when deploying or stowing the work table.
Many of the collapsible work tables require the user to get down under the table and manually lock, or unlock, the support arms in order to deploy or collapse the work table. The main safety issues with other collapsible work tables come into play when the user is collapsing the work table to the stowed position. If the user has to reach down and unlock the support arms, there is a risk of the user getting his hand or finger pinched in the support arm. Other risks are associated with the weight of the work table causing the arms to collapse as soon as the user unlocks the support arms. Even if the collapsible work table was arranged to collapse the table when the user manipulated the table in a certain way (i.e., lift the table), there would be substantial risk of inadvertent releasing of the support arms. This could lead to user injury or damage to equipment resting on the work table.
Other variations of collapsible work tables are attached to a wall support, which prevents the table from being stowed parallel to the wall, or requires the user to manually detach the table from the wall when collapsing the table into the stowed position. The nature of the support arms in these scenarios prevent the table from being stowed completely parallel with the wall. Problems arise when the table is angled downward, yet not parallel with the wall. Items can be snagged on the side of the table, or users could easily hit the edge of the table with their foot or shin and hurt themselves.
Therefore, there remains a considerable need for a collapsible work table that can easily, and safely, be stowed away or deployed by a user in such a way as to minimize its profile when in storage and prevent inadvertent release of the support arms when deployed.